Take A Chance On Me
by CarribbeanLady
Summary: Bella Swan has just started working as an Assistant Director of a musical in New York City when her friend Alice Brandon introduces her to the mysterious musician Edward Masen. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**_Persuasuion_ Readers: Okay, so I know you're all probably like "Where in the hell is the next chapter?!" Well I'm still working on it, my brain has been jumbled around a lot lately. But I've taken a short hiatus from that story and decided to put up something for you all to read for now.**

**Authors Note: I have never been to New York so bear with me. If I don't get everything right I'm sorry but again, thats the way she goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_. But I can make the characters do what I want!**

* * *

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

**- Take A Chance On Me - ABBA -**

"Bella! Bella are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What?" I asked, looking over at Alice. Her pixie face was scrunched up, her lips pursed and her perfect eyebrows furrowed. Well it wasn't like she was going to be her beaming, bubbly self when I ignored her. Mary Alice Brandon wasn't one to be pushed aside, not that she'd let anyone do that. She always found some way to grab your attention. She'd say something that would make you look up, even if it was a lie. It was true. She told me I forgot to put pants on when we were at a café once. I nearly choked on my coffee I was absent-mindedly drinking. That defiantly got my attention, and not to mention a burnt tongue. She would either do that or resort to physical damage. Pinching, poking, pulling on your hair. She was not one to be ignored that was for sure. But I did that a lot. I was one to get lost in my own daydreams. I have been and always will be I was sure.

But I couldn't ask for a better friend that Alice. She'd been my friend since I started working at the Winter Garden Theater a few months ago. New York had been all new to me and it was like she took me under her very tiny wing, even letting me move in with her. Alice was a tiny little thing, the top of her spiky head reaching just to my shoulders. I felt like a giant around her, which wasn't true, because I was quite short as well. Her inky black hair was short and spiky although always styled to a perfection I could never obtain. Her face was skinny and very small so that her features could barely fit on it, especially her large blue eyes which could make you change your mind whenever she wanted to. That was my weakness.

Then there was what she wore. Alice didn't take anything under twenty dollars. Designer was everything to her. I was surprised she hadn't cleaned me out of my plain jeans and tee shirts yet although I knew that would come sooner than later. She'd already dressed me a lot, buying me clothes and doing my make-up and hair. It was complete torture in my mind but Alice seemed to really enjoy it. She brought out those damn puppy dog eyes as well! Ugh!

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, seeming to forget about my ignorance and going calmly back to sipping her coffee.

"Nothing," I lied. She looked up at me, her eyes narrowed and I knew she saw right through me. I was a terrible liar anyway; I had no idea why I even tried.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she said making me roll my eyes. She always used my full name when she wanted to sound threatening. "You know I can see right through you. Now out with it."

I grumbled under my breath and looked out the window of the café again. It was still snowing; the white flakes collecting on the side walk as the people hurried along. The wind blew harder making everyone pull their coats tighter around themselves. It was warm here in the coffeehouse, Alice and I both having our coats off after becoming to hot with them on. I turned back to her curious gaze and sighed.

"I'm just thinking about what Jackie wants done," I answered. It wasn't much of a lie, just a little. I did wonder what Jackie Richards, the director in the new musical the theater was having, wanted done this week. Although my mind had drifted considerably from that topic.

While I was staring out the window I saw a couple. Both of them huddled together as they walked down the street, his arm around her waist as they laughed. They couldn't be much older than me. Maybe nineteen or twenty? But the reason why I had been staring at them was because of the way they looked. They were so happy together and I couldn't help but feel green with envy. They had found their other half, and I hadn't. I sighed and folded my hands around my warm coffee cup.

Well it wasn't like I was anything special for any guy to look twice at. Plain Jane Bella with her dull brown hair, matching eyes and pale, almost translucent, skin complexion. Guys now a days wanted tanned girls and I was no where near that even though I had lived in Phoenix, Arizona ever since I was a baby. I didn't tan - I burnt. But that might help to cover up my ever increasing blush that always seemed to be on my cheeks. Embarrassment came second nature to me. I was clumsier than any blind bat, tripping over everything.

"Hmm," Alice murmured, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Yeah. More practicing, I guess." She sighed and I smiled to myself. Both of us worked at the theater, myself being the assistant director and Alice being one of the actresses. She was a really good dancer and actress so she matched her career well. Of course she spent a lot of time backstage fixing her co-stars hair or make-up. "I was wondering if she'd let me pick the costumes again. What do you think?"

"Err…I'm not sure Alice," I admitted with a frown. "The last time you offered that you nearly got fired."

"Oh, right," she said, looking down. "Debra got pretty mad at me, huh?"

"Well that is her job, Alice," I reminded her.

She grimaced and I thought I heard her mutter 'even though she sucks at it' under her breath. I snickered at this and turned away again. That's our Alice, always believing she knew the hottest trends.

"Did you hear?" she asked me after a moment as I turned to look at her smiling face.

"What's that?" I asked, smiling in return at her happy mood.

"You know how they're bringing a new play in, right?" I nodded and she continued. "Well Jasp says that one of his friends from high school is in it."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Of course 'Jasp' knew that. Jasper Whitlock was Alice steady boyfriend. They had been together for a few weeks now and it was difficult to get some girl time with Alice anymore. She had confessed to me that she loved the blond haired beauty many times. I was glad for her but I liked when we had time for just us girls. This was one of the times where it was just us having coffee, a morning ritual. But I liked Jasper. He was nice and always seemed to be aware of your emotions, there to comfort you was what I meant. Although I hadn't got to know him too well since Alice was in and out of the apartment with him a lot.

"Is that so?" I asked in a bored tone, tracing the rim of my cup with my finger.

"Mmhmm," she said, taking a drink before continuing. "His name is Edward something. He's a musician."

"Ah ha," I muttered, still uninterested as I stared at my nearly empty cup.

"Come on Bella," she sighed. "At least show some interest."

"I'm not really into the dating game yet, Alice," I reminded her with a frown, my voice slightly choked.

She sighed as I looked out the window again. "I'm sorry I brought that up Bella," she apologized. "I forgot. Forgive me?"

I looked up at her large pleading blue eyes and could say nothing but, "Yeah."

She smiled again and looked down at her watch. I hated talking relationships with not only Alice but myself as well. Ever since high school I never dated because of…well I couldn't even think about it. It brought back too many bad memories. I winced slightly as the thought cut at the still open wounds inside me.

Alice looked up at me again with a smile. "We should head out," she said, getting up and pulling on her jacket. I did the same. "Jackie isn't going to be very happy if we're late." She giggled and I gestured for her to show the way out.

After dumping our coffee cups we headed out into the windy New York streets. The bitter cold bit at my cheeks as I pulled my hood over my head and stuffed my hands into my pockets. This was going to be a long walk. I could already feel the snow melting in my socks. I grumbled as we continued around the corner. This is what I get for moving to the big city.  
I still don't understand fully why I left Phoenix. Oh, wait. Yes I do know why. I shook my head. I was not going to bring those bad memories back again. I looked over at Alice to see her tiny body bundled up in a coat much too big for her. I stifled a giggle as I looked across the street.

The theater didn't look too big from the outside and it surprised the audience every night at the actual size. It seated hundreds comfortably and allowed each guest a good view of the stage. I practically knew the place like the back of my hand, courteous of Alice's _grand_ tour. She'd shown me every inch of the place, including the storage cupboards. I blushed at the thought of the mess I made and the way I tripped over everything, Alice's laughs haunting me ever since.

She started to sprint across the road and I stumbled to catch up to her while trying not to be hit by a car. She laughed at me again as I slipped slightly on the icy sidewalks. I cursed the lazy city workers for not cleaning all this up. She kept up her snickers as we walked into the lobby of the theater.

It was a very warm place, both in temperature and in color. The ticket booth was right ahead although all four windows were vacant or closed completely. This morning wasn't time to buy tickets it seemed. On either side of the ticket booth was a double door, which led into the theater. They were shut as well so the grand stage couldn't be seen. There were large staircases to our left and right, which led up to the upper seating levels as well as the balconies. Both were covered by a rich red carpet making you feel almost royal. I giggled at the thought as I followed Alice through the doors to the theater, kicking the snow off my boots in the process. She pulled open the heavy doors easily and I tripped to keep up with her.

"Why the hurry?" I questioned her as she started down the aisle. The theater was empty and slightly eerie as my voice bounced back to me. At least it was lit up with the warm glow of the lanterns and a large chandelier above our heads.

"No hurry," she called back over her shoulder. "I just want to show you something."

I followed her into the sound booth at the back of the theater. She opened the door and slipped inside the cramped room. The large equipment took up a lot of the space but there were also many CD's and records in boxes and shelves. I'd been in it many times but it never failed to amaze me how these tech guys could work for over an hour in this little room, especially with all the machines working. The heat it generated was mind blowing. Like the Sahara desert!

Alice flipped through a few the CD's strewn on the sound equipment, throwing her jacket on one of the rolling chairs. I watched her, leaning against the door jam puzzled to what she was doing.

"Ah ha!" she finally crowed, picking up a CD and placing it in the machine.

"Alice!" I hissed. "What are you doing?" We weren't supposed to play around with the sound stuff! That action meant one thing: being fired.

"Hush up," she shushed me without looking away from the equipment, her tiny fingers playing with the volume wheel. "Jasper showed me this yesterday."

"Showed you what -"

"Shut up!" she interrupted me with her hand out to me. "It's starting."

I sighed and settled back to listen to the song she put on. I flinched at the voice coming out of the speakers. My eyes were wide as I stared at Alice. She grinned at me before closing her eyes and swaying her head to the music.

_Everybody wants to be loved  
every once in a while  
We all need someone to hold on to  
just like a helpless child, yeah  
Can you whisper in my  
ear, let me know is alright_

_It's been a long time coming  
down this road and now I know  
what I've been waitin' for  
and like a lonely highway  
I'm tryin to get home  
Ooo, love's been a long time comin'_

I was frozen as the song played. Alice pressed the pause button and smirked at me, smug about something. I glared at her, crossing my arms and letting the silence grow. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. Damn her!

"Okay, I give in," I muttered. "What was that?"

"Oh," she sighed, shrugging and looking away with a frown. "Nothing."

"Al-ice!" I groaned and she snickered, looking up at me again.

"That my dear friend was our mystery man." She smirked at my clueless expression.

"I give. Who is our mystery man?"

"Le duh!" she snorted very un-Alice like. "Edward."

My eyes darted down to the machines and back up again, wide with surprise. "That…that was him?" She nodded as I blinked a few times. "You didn't tell me he could sing." I accused.

"You didn't give me enough time," she shot back.

I paused, narrowing my eyes at her. "Touché."

"Oh come on Bella," she sighed. "You were totally dazzled there."

"Was not!" I cried sounding like a seven-year-old child.

She smirked. "At least come and meet him," she pleaded. "Jasper wants to introduce him to all of us tomorrow. Just a lunch together, that's all."

I pursed my lips as I stared at her doe eyes, sparkling with those pleading tears. I groaned and looked away. "Fine!" I gave in again. "I'll go. But I don't have to like him."

"Trust me Bella," she snickered. "You'll like him. But guess what that means we can do after work today?" I raised my brow as she clapped her hands together and giggled with glee. "Shopping!"

"Ugh!"

**The song on the CD is Long Time Coming by Oliver James. I suggest you listen to all the songs I give you. I have an awesome taste in music. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long and thanks to all my awesome reviewers! You guys make my day! Anyway I'd like to apologize for something I put in the last chapter. The sentence including 'lazy city workers' was not exactly what I was going for and I'm sorry if I offended anyone with that, it was clearly not my intent.**

**Questions:**

_Is the song Take a Chance On Me like the theme for the story?: _**You could say that although I'm choosing different songs to represent each chapter. Take a Chance On Me would represent the story as a whole_._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_. But I can make the characters do what I want! I wouldn't mind a date with Edward though...**

* * *

_I have no friends, no-one to see  
And I am never invited  
Now I am here, talking to you  
No wonder I get excited_

_Your smile, and the sound of your voice  
And the way you see through me  
Got a feeling, you give me no choice  
But it means a lot to me  
So I wanna know... whats the name of the game?_

**- Name of the Game – ABBA -**_  
_

"Sit still Bella! Do you want me to poke you in the eye?"

"There is no need for this! It's not a date!"

"But it could be. Now quiet."

I grumbled as Alice continued to draw on the eyeliner. This wasn't the beginning of the torture. No, that had started about an hour ago. She had all but chained me to the vanity in the bathroom as I fought to escape her clutches. It was amazing how strong she could be. But she had already smudged that sticky lipstick on me and a short amount of blush ("To cover up yours," she told me). At least I had convinced her not to put any eye shadow on me. Of course I had to grovel at her tiny feet to get my way. She was so stubborn sometimes.

While she played Barbie Bella the song _Clumsy_ played in the background. She sang along while swaying from side to side, pulling my hair into a neat ponytail.

"You had to pick that song?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. She caught my expression in the mirror and giggled before nodding.

"You got a problem with that?" she asked, staring at our reflections as she finished my hair.

"Nope," I answered, popping my lips when I said the 'p'. She smirked and nodded.

"Okay," she said after a moment, stepping back from me and throwing up her hands in the air dramatically. "It is complete!"

"Really?" I asked with a grin. Yes! No more Play Time With Bella!

"Well not really." My shoulders slumped and I grimaced. "You need to get dressed."

I turned to stare down her grinning face. "You didn't go over board did you?" I asked, raising a brow. Yesterday she had pulled me through shop after shop claiming that it was time I showed off my 'goods'. Like I had any. How many times did I have to remind her that this was a lunch with friends? Acquaintances? I didn't even know the guy for goodness sake! She was acting like we were dating already, which wouldn't happen. Clumsy Bella wasn't meant for anyone, 'goods' and all. But she did seem pretty sure we'd get along…nope. Stop right there! Hope usually crashes and burns for me and only leaves room for depression. So I had to keep my raised emotions on the down low. I hated feeling so breakable, like one word could send me into a million pieces. Like a rejection could possibly send me into a mental hospital. It was close to happening before. I winced.

"Earth to Swan," Alice's annoyed voice came.

"Huh, what?"

"You do that every time!" she cried, glaring at me before throwing the clothes in my face. "Put those on." With that she bolted out the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. "Quickly!"

I got the message and struggled to pull off my shirt without messing up my hair and makeup. It wasn't difficult and I was surprised as I took off my pajamas and put on the new shirt without falling over. Of course the pants were another deal. I slipped on the tiles and fell on my butt with an 'oof'. I could hear Alice's snort from outside.

"Just be thankful you're not me!" I yelled through the door before getting back up again and pulling on the jeans.

Finally, when I was able to right myself I stood in front of the mirror and stared at myself. I had to admit I liked the outfit Alice and I had chosen the day before. It showed off curves I didn't have and Alice seemed to be happy with it. The blue shirt went perfectly with my pale skin and brown hair, the neckline a little low but I'd probably just keep my jacket on the whole time. The jeans were dark and a nice contrast to my shirt. At least I was able to stop her from buying me new shoes. My old runners had got me through the worst of times and I was sure they could survive the snow on the sidewalks. I was going to wear my boots like any other day but she put her foot down at that. She asked me if I was going for the dog musher style to which I replied an obvious negative. I sighed as I looked at myself from all sides, fluffing up my already bouncing hair courtesy Alice's hair dryer. That thing could work wonders even on my hair.

I gathered my PJ's and opened the door. I was relieved to find Alice not on the other side but rather in the hallway by the door, tapping her foot. I gave her an innocent smile and escaped to my room where I threw my pajamas on my bed before running back over to her, stumbling slightly but keeping my balance.

"Aww Bella," she gushed, fixing my shirt slightly. "You look so pretty."

Alice herself just wore her normal stand-out-in-a-crowd shirt and pants along with high-heeled boots. How she could walk in those things was beyond me.  
"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, pulling on my jacket and lacing up my shoes. "Let's just get this over with."

She giggled before walking out the door. The elevator ride was quite except for Alice humming along to the song playing in the background. I rolled my eyes and grinned at the reflection of myself in the mirrored walls. She could be annoying one minute and hilarious the next.

We walked to the same café we went to every morning. Luckily everything was in walking distance to our apartment and driving in New York was like just asking to go nuts with the traffic. The snow wasn't falling and the sun was shining brightly down on the streets so there were a few more people walking around to soak up the warmth on this lovely Saturday afternoon. I was at least able to keep my hood down although I walked carefully around the ice patches that were slowly melting.

We rounded the last corner on to the busier streets and into the coffee shop. It wasn't as busy on the weekdays but it was quite crowded. The chatter was heard as soon as we entered although Alice walked forwards right away. I quickly followed her up to the cash desk where a blond man was standing with his back to us. She giggled and sneaked up behind him, tugging on his sleeve. He turned around, his puzzled expression immediately changing to excitement.

"Alice!" he laughed and she jumped into his arms with a giggle. I shielded my eyes finding this a very private moment. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Jasper," I said with a nervous laugh before looking at them again.

He was grinning from ear to ear, his arm around Alice's shoulders. She was tiny compared to him since Jasper was taller than I was. He looked down at her with his loving soul filled blue eyes. Again I found myself feeling I was invading a private moment. They looked so happy together that it just wasn't fair. I frowned as he turned back to the counter, Alice still holding on to his arm.

"Black, right Bella?" he asked me with a kind smile. I nodded my head absently, feeling like an utter moron.

He looked back down at Alice. "So what have you been doing since…when was it, yesterday?"

She giggled, hitting him playfully on the chest. "We went shopping, didn't we Bella?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I muttered, stuffing my hands in my pockets and looking down.

"Oh come on Bella!" she complained. "At least take off your jacket."

I looked up and glared at her pouting face. Damn puppy dog eyes. With one last sigh and pulled my jacket off and tied it around my waist.

"Nice outfit, Bella," Jasper approved with another kind smile.

"I picked it!" Alice chimed in, raising her hand like a child in school. She caught my expression and backtracked. "I mean I helped pick it."

Jasper chuckled. "Is that all you did? How's the theater going?"

"Oh yeah!" Alice crowed. "I showed Bella the song your friend did." She stood on her tiptoes and looked around. "Is he here now?"

"Yeah," he said, handing Alice and I our coffee's before turning. "He's over here. Follow me ladies."  
Alice giggled again as I sighed and tagged along.

We wove our way through the full tables to the back of the café where the booths were. The shop looked a lot warmer than outside the large windows. The red fabrics and deep cherry wood made it almost look lodge like if it weren't for the busy streets through the glass. The table we were headed to was right in the corner, beside a large window. For that I was thankful for. I could always find something interesting out there when the conversations got boring. I knew they would.

I approached the table last, Alice already there with Jasper. I couldn't see him at first, and then he stood up making me stop in my tracks, my cup almost falling out of my grasp. He grinned as he shook Alice's tiny hand. I blinked as I stared at his perfection. His bronze hair was overly messy, like he had just jumped out of bed and went out. He was very tall especially compared to my pixie friend although it was clear Jasper was a few inches higher, not that I had a problem with it. Alice had no hesitation as she smiled up at him, introducing herself as she took back her hand. He nodded to her before turned around, puzzled. She spotted me and waved her hand. "Bella!" she called. "Come on!"

His eyes shifted to look at me and I my breath caught in my throat. He blinked; a little taken aback it seemed as he frowned at my expression. But I couldn't look away, I couldn't move. It was like I was glued to that floor and locked in his gaze. I swallowed loudly so that the person sitting where I was standing looked up at me, annoyed. They cleared their throat, snapping me out of my hypnotic state as I shook my head. "Sorry," I muttered to the stranger before starting forwards again, my head down. I couldn't risk looking up at him until I was standing beside Alice.

She clicked her tongue at me as I stared at my cup. "What was that about?" she asked. "You looked like you were a deer caught in the headlights."

"Yeah, sorry," I mumbled, staring at the table now.

Alice cleared her throat and nudged me in the ribs so I'd look up. I felt the blush on my cheeks as I caught his eye again. I could notice the shade of green there now, the soft texture of his eyes making my bones turn to mush. He smiled a crooked smile that threatened to make me faint. How did he do that?

"This is Bella Swan," Alice interjected for me, taking my cup from my hands before I dropped it. She knew me too well. "Bella, this is Edward Masen."

He smiled at me again before reaching out his hand for mine. I hesitantly lifted my own before slipping it into his grasp. His hand was strong but somewhat gentle as he shook mine slowly, his eyes smoldering as he stared at me. I bit my lip fighting hard to keep the blood from rushing to my cheeks.

"Its nice to meet you Bella," he said and you could hear how genuine this sentence really was. He did think it was nice to meet me. The way my name sounded in his voice was something that made my knees shake. I breathed, trying to find my voice.

"You too," I managed to squeak.

"Are you two done here?" Alice giggled. Embarrassed I quickly pulled my hand away. Way to ruin the mood Alice! "Good." She slipped into the booth beside Jasper with a smug smile on her face. That's when I realized she was making me sit next to Edward. I narrowed my eyes at her when the guys weren't looking. She merely stuck her tongue out at me before grinning.

I swallowed again before sitting down next to _him. _He was deep in conversation with Jasper about something I couldn't listen to. I took a sip of my coffee, keeping my eyes on the window. But when I did look at it I only saw the reflection of Edward sitting next to me. I sat like that for a few moments and I was sure I saw Edward's eyes flicker over to look at me a few times, but I couldn't be sure.

Alice glared at me, angry that I wasn't trying to talk to Edward. I shrugged, sipping my drink again. I was determined not to interrupt his conversation. Maybe I would be lucky enough not to embarrass myself again. But that was physically impossible with Alice here.

"So, Edward," she started as everyone looked up at her. She was smiling angelically. "Jasper's told me you like music."

He laughed an enchanting laugh that made me bring my cup up to my lips, just to give myself something to do. "I guess you could say that," he said with a grin.

"Is there anything in particular?" she pressed, eyeing me every so often.

"I enjoy listening to classical," he laughed. "I could call the piano my forte. Although I wouldn't want to brag."

Alice laughed before looking at me again. "Bella likes classical music, don't you?"

I glared at her innocent expression as everyone turned to look at me. "Err…yeah," I muttered, hiding behind my cup again. "You could say that."

Edward smiled at me, raising his eyes brows. "Do you have any favorites?" he questioned, his eyes burning into my mine.

I couldn't speak so Alice did it for me. "You like that one song, Bella," she started. "She plays it around the apartment all the time. Claire something or other?"

"Claire de Lune," I muttered defensively. It was my favorite so its not like I couldn't correct her.

"You like Debussy?" Edward asked with surprise. I was too entranced in his gaze to be insulted so I just nodded. "Sorry, it's just refreshing to find someone who is not infatuated with something like rap." He rolled his emerald eyes with a slight smirk. "Heaven help us if that fad is here to stay."

I giggled, unable to stop myself as he grinned at me again. I looked down as the conversation started up again.

I kept myself out of it; elated he talked to me but still embarrassed. Alice stared at me, still wanting me to talk but I just shook my head. She sighed and pushed herself into the conversation.

At one point I put my arm on the table and the exact same time as Edward. I jumped as our skin made contact, sending a jolt of electricity through my body. He seemed to get it too since he immediately apologized. I shook it off and went back to my intense goal of not talking.

Alice cleared her throat. When I looked up at her I noticed for the first time the light was fading from outside. I had been so deep in my head that I hadn't caught anything happening around me. The café was close to empty along with the streets, which had an odd navy shadow covering the road.

"We should get going," Alice sighed, disappointed.

I nodded and quickly stood, fumbling with my jacket before pulling it on. I needed to get out of here!

"Maybe we should walk you girls home," Jasper suggested as they all pulled on their own coats.

"Good idea Jasp," she giggled. "Are you going to save me from the muggers?"  
He chuckled and grinned. "You never know."

The walk home was silent for me as Alice and Jasper continued to talk freely. Edward walked beside me, his hands deep in his pockets like mine and a gap between us. I don't know why but as a gust of cold wind flew down the street I had the sudden urge to run into him and snuggle closer to his body. I shook my head. Why are you thinking that? You barely know the guy! Of course Alice would have other plans.

We stopped outside our building as Alice kissed Jasper's cheek in goodbye. I just quickly made my way through the door as she waved to the two departing men. I took the stairs, not wanting to bother with the elevator before running to the apartment. I didn't want her to catch me. I knew 'the talk' was coming so I wanted to put it off as long as possible. I threw myself down on the couch, kicking off my shoes and tossing my jacket on to the floor. I switched on the TV hoping this would stop her but I was wrong.

She grabbed the remote from my hand, turning to off and throwing it over her shoulder. She stared down at me, tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.

"What?" I asked.

**Alice's Make Over Song: Clumsy by Fergie**


End file.
